


Void

by thekid21



Category: Punisher (Comics), Thunderbolts (Comics)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekid21/pseuds/thekid21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deeper look at what happened between The Punisher and Elektra during their first hook up in Thunderbolts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

They’d all dispersed to different ends of the submarine leaving her alone with Castle. He hadn’t said anything during the meeting and had yet to move from his seat. When she was sure they were alone once more she walked slowly to his chair. He’d closed his eyes now and was breathing heavily. “Come on, I want to take a look at those ribs before you pass out.”

Pushing himself to his feet he cast a glare in her direction, “not gonna pass out.” She could see him paling slightly from the exertion and restrained a smile tucking a med kit under her arm. 

They walked in silence towards Castle’s room. He was walking a little slower than usual, but he hadn’t lost the deliberate way he placed each foot. When they reached his room he sat heavily on the bed and carefully began removing his armored vest. Elektra helped him lift the armor over his head and sat it on the floor.

Placing a hand on his bruised chest she began feeling along the ribs reading them carefully. Pushing a few of them around she then securely wrapped half his torso in white bandages. Kneeling in front of him she removed his boots and began removing holsters so she could take his pants off. Glancing at his face she noted his vacant expression. 

He was staring through the floor lost in thought. She’d never seen anyone look so tired. Every age line on his face looked like another battle scar. Taking a closer look at his body she followed the scars from years of abuse. She could see badly healed bones, shrapnel marks, knife wounds, and bullet marks that would have killed a lesser man. A force few people could comprehend drove Frank Castle to fill the streets with blood. It didn’t matter to him if it was his own blood, so long as the world could see what it had created in him. Now in this room Elektra caught a glimpse of the toll that kind of pain took on the man. 

He was on a path of self-destruction that nothing could move him from. She wasn’t naïve enough to think he could be saved and she wasn’t foolish enough to try. Someday he’d get himself killed, just like he wanted and she shouldn’t feel so sad about that. Sighing she continued undressing him until he was left in his briefs. Standing she walked to the door and glanced back. “Castle?” he glanced at her as though just realizing she was there. 

“You should get some rest,” she said keeping her voice empty as she quickly padded from the room.

It was a few hours later after a hot shower and a fresh meal that she found herself once more in front of his door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped into the darkened room quietly calling out his name so she didn’t startle him and get shot. “Frank?”

“Mmm?” came his grumbled reply. She could dimly make out his shape in the bed shifting so he could look at her.

“Just wanted to see if I could get you anything?”

“Today was just sex, Elektra,” he said coldly ignoring her question. 

“I understand that, but I would still like it to happen again.” She smiled slightly thinking of earlier today.

EARLIER THAT DAY

Elektra stood back to back with the Punisher hacking through bodies while he blasted holes into the ones she missed. She kept one eye on the enemy and one on the legend behind her. She’d found him passed out with a few broken ribs, but he’d sat up with a gleam in his eye looking like he’d just had a good dream. Whatever he dreamed about was most likely the nightmare of criminals. 

When a man charged into her blind spot the Punisher’s Colt was there to meet him. Giving him a mischievous smile over her shoulder she threw a knife into a man coming in on Castle’s left. She watched him deliver one headshot after another, his muscular arms absorbing the recoil from the .45 like it was nothing. She could feel his powerful body against her and found herself wondering how she hadn’t noticed him sooner. His piercing blue eyes were watching her hungrily every time she raised her legs to kick knowing she was giving him a tantalizing view. Soon they were both breathing heavily watching each other slaughter without mercy.

They stood in the ring of dead for a moment both checking for others and simultaneously watching each other. Once she was certain they were alone she grabbed a fistful of black hair and pulled his mouth down to hers. They kissed with teeth and tongue without any hint of love. There was only the carnal lust of two survivors who knew better than most how easily they could die. Castle holstered his guns before using both hands to grab at her body and press every inch of her to him. He greedily dug his fingers into her ass forcing their hips together. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hard dick against her. It felt like the wetness was running down her legs now and her body felt weak with desire. He broke the kiss with a growl so he could watch her face when he ran his hand between her thighs. She met his stare with a wicked grin dropping her knives and undoing his belt buckle. When his fingers traced her opening she stopped her movements and felt her jaw go slack. 

“On the ground,” was all he said while he rubbed her clit before tearing off his armored vest. She eagerly pulled her uniform off moaning slightly at the look he gave her breasts. Stepping forward she slid down his body dropping to her knees in front of him never breaking eye contact while she tore his pants down to his ankles. Licking her lips she sucked the head into her mouth tasting the salty pre cum before taking him deeper. He tangled his hands into her hair and rolled his hips towards the pleasure. With a pop she pulled away from him lying down at his feet with her hands running over her body. Closing her eyes she thrust her middle and ring finger inside her dripping pussy arching her back and moaning deeply. 

She smiled when he groaned above her and slowly lowered himself to the grass. Neither of them paid much attention to his broken ribs as they grinded against each other. Frank quickly positioned his dick and easily slid in. Both of them moaned in fulfillment briefly then they began moving harshly against each other.

END FLASHBACK

“We didn’t exactly have a lot of time. I’d like to see more of what you can do. Maybe sleep in your bed on occasion.” She heard him give a tired sigh as he considered her offer.

“Well get in,” was all he said before making room for her on the bed. Pulling her clothes off she joined him on the hard mattress. Once she was settled on her side facing away from him he rolled onto his side and pressed himself to her back. One of his thick arms briefly grabbed a breast before relaxing on her hip. 

She sat awake for nearly an hour listening to his breathing even out. The tension in his body barely seemed to let up in sleep. Rolling in his arms she looked at his face. There was a crease between his brows and his eyes were flicking frantically under the thin lids. Frowning she listened as his breathing sped up slightly. Placing a hand carefully on his cheek she watched curiously when he calmed again and resettled himself so his head was resting over her heart. She heard him sigh softly before he fell deeper into sleep. It’d been faint but she knew what she’d heard him say. “Missed you.”


End file.
